


Losers

by LizKenobi98



Category: Glee
Genre: Friendship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizKenobi98/pseuds/LizKenobi98
Summary: Era hora de poner en su lugar a un par de perdedores... basado en la temporada uno.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Jesse St. James
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Losers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen, simplemente los uso con fines de entretenimiento. Si fueran míos, o hubiese visto la serie en su momento, habría clamado por más protagonismo para Jesse.
> 
> Nunca pensé que yo iba a escribir un fic sobre Glee. Cuando la transmitían en la tele y yo veía los simpson en FOX, siempre la ignoré, no me gustaba y no me llamaba la atención. Hace poco una amiga de facebook compartió un hilo que hablaba sobre la relación de Rachel / Finn y hacen mención a Jesse, me puse a leerlo y tuve curiosidad, ya que hacían mención que Jesse ganaba unas regionales, así que después fui a Youtube y vi que la presentación era 'Bohemian Rhapsody' y todo lo de la coreografía me encanto, incluso el rostro de Rachel al darse cuenta lo buena que era... jaja. Así que me puse a ver ciertas partes, me fui a Wikipedia, me puse a escuchar la música en spotify y vi muchos cortos en youtube, leí los fics de Jesse/Rachel sin ver la serie... hasta hace unos días y hace unas horas que terminé la primera temporada.
> 
> Estoy un poco decepcionada de como manejaron el regreso de Jesse a Carmel, se desaparece en el capítulo 20 y aparece como si nada en el 21, son detallitos que te sacan de contexto. Especialmente con su frase de que nunca lo aceptaron, pero si recapitulamos, verdaderamente nunca se ve que lo traten mal, incluso Finn menciona que le han dado todos sus solos. Así que... bueno, tenían que separarlo de Rachel de alguna manera y se fueron por la fácil. 
> 
> En fin, gracias por leer esta nota introductoria.   
> Este fic estaba en el capítulo 20, cuando los tipos del equipo de fútbol molestan a Kurt y en vez de ser Finn vestido con un vestido de mujer, es mi amado Jesse mandándolos al carajo.
> 
> Por supuesto que los personajes se van a mostrar OCC.   
> Me disculpo por los errores ortográficos!

Jesse guardó uno de sus libros en su mochila, hacia tanto tiempo que verdaderamente no leía un libro en la escuela. Un chico en Carmel tomaba las clases por él, pero aquí, bueno, su novia le ayudaba con sus tareas antes de entrar en una sesión de besos.

Sonrió.

Ella aún no había llegado y se negó a que él pasará a su casa para llegar juntos.

—Soy quién debo ser y no tengo porque arrepentirme de ello —esa voz la reconocía, era la de Kurt Hammel.

En su opinión, era un gran cantante.

—Dejas en vergüenza lo que es ser un hombre, no eres nadie. Un niño vestido de mujer —escuchó una voz burlona.

—Das asco, mariquita —dijo el otro.

Jesse siguió su paso y se encontró con Kurt siendo acosado, estaba recargado sobre la pared y había lágrimas en sus ojos. Visualizo a los tipos, cerró los ojos y suspiro. Como detestaba a esos tipos, quizás unas palabras y logrará calmar la situación, sino, era bueno con los puños. Esperaba que Shelby no lo matase si viera un moretón sobre su rostro de estrella.

—¿Molestando otra vez? —preguntó y dio dos pasos cautelosos hacia ellos.

Kurt lo miró y no supo si vio esperanza en ellos, no era gay, pero Kurt tenía un rostro bonito y Rachel envidiaba que Kurt tuviera un mejor cutis que ella.

—¡St James! —Le sonrió uno—. Eres parte de ese club de fenómenos, pero al menos no te vistes como ellos. Que buena paliza le dimos al imbécil de Finn cuando lo encontramos maquillándose en nuestro baño.

—¿Su baño? —preguntó—. ¿En qué momento pasó a ser propiedad de ustedes?

—Únete a nosotros —dijo el otro con una sonrisa. Jesse no recordaba los nombres de los miembros del equipo de fútbol y honestamente no le interesaba en lo absoluto—. Sabemos que no has asistido a los ensayos, así que ya no deber ser parte de los raros —frunció el ceño—. Son un par de fracasados, golpea a este fenómeno y prometemos no hacer de tu vida una tortura. Quizás te lancemos un granizado, pero nunca al bote de basura —ambos se burlaron. El moreno seguía sujetando a Kurt de su chaqueta.

Rachel le comentó que esa semana la teatralidad era Gaga y él, nuevamente, no participó.

Sonrió forzadamente y notó que Kurt perdía la esperanza. No eran precisamente amigos, pero el chico le agradaba.

Esos tipos le desagradaban. Una cosa era ser egocéntricos y creerse superiores, pero al menos en Carmel sus amigos y compañeros no se acosaban entre sí, existen muchos grupos de la escuela, literatura, baile, canto, fútbol, artes, idiomas, etc. Y nunca había estado en un ambiente tan tóxico. Ellos se respetaban entre sí, cada que alguien se iba a competir se daban ánimos y festejaban las victorias obtenidas, pensó. Si era honesto, el equipo de fútbol era lo más asqueroso de la escuela William Mckinley.

Perdedores con aires de grandeza que se burlaban de  **_los inferiores_ ** .

Por lo menos el coro ya había obtenido su primera victoria en las seccionales y a lo que le contó Rachel, el equipo de fútbol logró su única victoria gracias a Kurt y su baile de **_single ladies_** de Beyoncé.

—No me junto con perdedores —La sonrisa de ambos se borró.

—Estás en un grupo de perdedores —le contestó el moreno—. Eres un perdedor.

—Yo soy un ganador —sonrió—. Campeón por tercer año consecutivo en las regionales. Este año, ganaré por cuarto año, luego iré a UCLA y como no deben saber sus iniciales es la Universidad de la Ciudad de los Ángeles, mientras que ustedes tendrán suerte si logran graduarse del bachillerato —ambos fruncieron el ceño—. Y si lo hacen, será como perdedores ya que no habrá nada épico que los recuerde. En tres años, cuando no sean más que vagos sin aspiraciones, quizás pueda contratarlos para que laven mi camioneta. Es una Ranger Rover y fue un regalo por formar parte de un club de coro —Jesse no perdió el movimiento, ambos apretaron sus puños y habían soltado a Kurt—. ¿Qué han ganado o que les han regalado a ustedes? Nada. Creen que, porque son grandes, toscos y gordos todos deben de doblegarse a su voluntad, quítense esa idea de la cabeza, perdedores. En Carmel tengo amigos que son mucho más grandes que ustedes, y su fuerza se debe a su ejercicio, no por ser toscos y comer hamburguesas como si el día de mañana se fueran acabar. Un golpe en tu rostro y tus dientes se habrán ido.

—Molestan a Kurt por ser diferente. Se viste como quiere y luce fabuloso. ¿Soy un mariquita por decir que me fascinan sus vestuarios? Sabe lucirlos, ustedes no entrarían en esa ropa y se convertirán en la pesadilla de todos con solo intentar vestirse como él. Sin sus chaquetas baratas, no son nadie. Vuelvan a molestar al coro, vuelvan a lanzarle un granizado, especialmente si se trata de mi novia, y les juro que los veré expulsados de esta escuela llorando sobre el regazo de mami.

—Cuida tus palabras niño bonito —Jesse levantó la mirada, no les tenía miedo. Uno lo sujeto de su camisa, intimidación. No funcionará con él—. Te voy a dejar unos moretones sobre tu rostro y tardarán meses en ser borrados.

—¿Es la única amenaza que tienes para darme? ¿Golpearme? ¡Hazlo! Pero espero que tus padres salven tu gordo trasero cuando mi tío, que es amigo del gobernador del estado, lancé un citatorio por agredirme sin ningún motivo y tenga que verlos en la corte. ¿Correccional para menores? Me encantará visitarlos, Kurt será mi acompañante. 

Jesse volvió a sentir asco de solo verlos. Apestaban a mediocridad.

—Iremos por ti —respondió el moreno y se alejó de él dándole un golpe en el hombro.

Le tendió la mano a Kurt, dioses, el chico temblaba.

—Lady Gaga. Me gusta.

—Jesse, irán detrás de ti.

—¿No escuchaste? No les tengo miedo.

Kurt se llevó una mano a su rostro, en un intento de controlar las lágrimas. Buscó un pañuelo en su mochila y se lo tendió, él le agradeció en silencio. El pasillo se llenó de ruido, parecía que corrían agitadamente, se dio la vuelta y vio a sus compañeros de coro.

—¡Jesse! —Rachel fue a su lado y lo abrazó. Shelby era fabulosa con los trajes—. ¿Dónde has estado?

—Haciendo trámites para UCLA —Mintió.

—Kurt, ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Mercedes preocupada.

—Los mismos perdedores de siempre —respondió y se limpió los ojos con su pañuelo—. Jesse me defendió.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Noah.

—Sí —Kurt sonrió—. Jesse les dijo que si tenían suerte los iba a contratar en el futuro para limpiar su camioneta —sus compañeros sonrieron y le dieron un par de palmadas en su espalda.

Se sintió incómodo. No quería ser amigos de ellos, sabía que no les agradaba y menos a él, después de enterarse que intentaron sacar a Rachel del coro por ser su novia. Ellos se retiraron y Rachel se quedó abrazada a él.

¿Cómo explicarle que estaba regresando a Carmel y que competirá contra ella en las regionales? Ella lo va a odiar, especialmente después de que Shelby le contó que no iba a tener una relación con su hija.

—Luces fabulosa —le susurró y le dio un beso en la frente—. Siento haberme perdido tu espectáculo.

—No te preocupes —le contestó ella—. Mi madre lo hizo por mí —notó que la tristeza la invadió—. ¿Realmente defendiste a Kurt de Azimio y Karofsky sin recibir un golpe?

—Ugh, ¿cómo puedes recordar sus nombres? —Pasó su brazo por sus hombros desnudos y la acercó a él—. No fue nada, no me gustan los agresores. Son perdedores, lo saben, por eso los dañan a ustedes.

—En el tiempo que has estado aquí, no me han molestado, al menos a mí.

Jesse se detuvo y le dio un beso en los labios.

—Y nunca lo harán o se van a enfrentar a mi furia. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien...? Lo escribí principalmente porque no soporto a esos tipos. Son simples perdedores, he conocido a unos cuantos cuando iba en la escuela secundaria, al final yo terminé mi carrera universitaria y ellos se quedaron estancados.
> 
> Es mi primer fic Jesse / Rachel, aunque solamente sea al final, ja!


End file.
